On the Road
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cindy is forced to join the Squirrel Scouts with Kaitlin, Robin, Autumn, Jessie, and Bubbles and also Jo and Sky as their chaperons and Lauren Dastardly as their den-mother. Will the girls be able to make scouts out of themselves or will they fail in the upcoming camping trip and kiss their badges and cookies goodbye? Find out!
1. Chapter 1

Cindy was being forced to sign up to join the Squirrel Scouts, along with the rookies along with Autumn, Jessie, and Bubbles. "I can't believe this." she sighed at her own misfortune.

"Hey, come on, being a Girl Scout will be fun..." Penn smiled to her.

Cindy narrowed her eyes. "You just want free cookies from me, don't you?"

"Yes." Penn replied innocently.

"Luckily though, Jo and Sky will come with us as chaperons." Cindy then said.

"Yeah, yeah, just remember to get me some cookies." Penn said.

"Are you my friend or are you just using me?!" Cindy pouted.

"I'm neither of those things, I'm your uncle," Penn said, then smirked. "Now, um, who's your den mother? I should take you to meet her since your parents are busy."

"Lauren Dastardly, Hannah's mom." Cindy replied.

"Hmm... Well, she can't be that bad..." Penn shrugged.

"Her name is _Dastardly_!" Cindy said to him. "Shouldn't that be bad enough?!"

"Ah, details, details, come on, let's go see you in your uniform, go get dressed." Penn urged. "I bet you look so adorable, I could eat you up!"

"I hope the others are okay." Cindy sighed.

"Uniform, now!" Penn demanded.

Cindy sighed and went to get changed.

* * *

 ** _Over at the Elliot's residence..._**

"I think we have everything we need." Jo said.

"I'm just glad we get to come as chaperons." Sky smiled.

"Yeah, but I just know that Hannah girl's gonna have an easy ride because her mom's the mistress..." Jo rolled her eyes.

"Tell me about it, but luckily, we'll be there too." Sky said.

"Can we eat her?" Jo asked.

"No, Jo..." Sky narrowed her eyes, but then smirked. "At least, not yet."

Jo and Sky shared a laugh.

"I think that's a silly name," Jo said as she looked at a handbook for the scouts. "Squirrel Scouts. What a bunch of sissies!"

"Now, Jo, I used to be a scout when I was a little girl, it's not that bad, besides, girl scouts are better than boy scouts." Sky replied.

"You, the big bad Skylar Podemski, used to be a girl scout?" Jo asked before laughing out loud.

Sky then gave her a death glare.

Jo kept laughing, but then stopped. "Wow, you're getting good at that."

"Thank my mother." Sky smirked darkly.

"Shut it! You don't scare me." Jo scoffed.

"Mm-hmm~..." Sky rolled her eyes.

Jessie and Autumn came out in their uniforms, ready to go to their first meeting.

"Okay, we'll pick up Bubbles on the way and we'll get to the Dastardly house." Sky said before shuddering. "Ugh, that sounds so wrong."

"It does..." Jo agreed.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Come on, Cindy, I'm not gonna wait for you all day to get in that uniform!" Penn groaned impatiently.

"Just don't laugh at me!" Cindy called out.

"Come on down!" Penn told her.

Cindy sighed, she opened her bedroom door and came downstairs in a light blue short-sleeved shirt with a red badge sash, a blue skirt, and had purple shoes with a dark blue hat and dark blue neckerchief. "How do I look?"

"Great." Penn approved.

Cindy smiled. "Thanks, Penn."

"Alright, come on!" Penn picked her up in his arms. "Let's go get your friends and get to the Dastardly house..." he then buckled her up in the front seat and sat in the driver's seat.

Cindy sighed. "I really don't wanna do this."

"Come on, come on..." Penn grew impatient.

"Okay." Cindy said.

"I love you..." Penn nuzzled against her.

"You hardly know me, sir..." Cindy said.

"Don't make me embarrass you." Penn threatened.

"What can you do to embarrass me?" Cindy rolled her eyes.

Penn narrowed his eyes in response.

"Okay, okay." Cindy gave in.

"Thatta girl." Penn smiled and started the van to pick up Kaitlin and Robin for their first Squirrel Scout Meeting.

Cindy sighed as she stared out the window.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Autumn, Jessie, are you two ready?" Sky called.

Autumn nodded.

"Yeah, Sky, we're sorta ready, but could you help me with my sash?" Jessie asked as she held her sash for badges. "I'm having a hard time getting it on."

"Here, let me help ya." Sky came to her little sister and helped her out.

"Thank you, Sky." Jessie smiled.

Sky smiled and helped her little sister with the sash.

 **'I'm scared, what if something bad happens?'** Autumn whimpered.

Jo gave Autumn a hug. "Come on, let's go, besides, I'll be right there."

"Me too." Sky added in.

"Maybe during the full moon tonight, I'll eat her up." Jo smirked about the girls' den mother.

'Jo..." Sky rolled her eyes.

Jo shrugged and walked with Sky, Autumn, and Jessie to go pick up Bubbles and then go to the Dastardly household.

* * *

Penn drove his van to pick up Kaitlin and Robin.

"is this because I filmed you crying during Finding Dory?" Cindy asked Penn. "I mean, that ending was so intense!"

"Yes!" Penn glared. "Don't mention it to anyone EVER!"

"Sorry!" Cindy yelped before she then turned around and her eyes widen as she saw Josee driving Sarah and Anne Mae who were dressed up like Squirrel Scouts too. "Oh, no, no, no, not them too."

"What's wrong?" Penn sighed.

"Sarah and Anna Mae, my arch nemesisesess... sess... sesss... sis..." Cindy angrily pouted. "Figures..."

"Don't worry, Cindy, you got this, you're stronger than you used to be," Penn promised. "Make me and your parents proud!"

"Like when you cried at the end of Finding Dory?" Cindy asked.

"You forgot the part when I smacked your head in my windshield." Penn said.

"I don't remember tha-" Cindy was about to say until Penn slammed the brakes and she flew against the windshield and fell out of her seat.

Penn then smirked and went back to driving normally.

"Okay, I remember that..." Cindy replied, dazed.

"Why, Hello Kitty~" Penn smirked at the female Ice-Dancer. "Cindy, who's that woman driving?"

"Anna Mae's Aunt Josee." Cindy replied.

"Josee, huh?" Penn smirked.

"Penn, what about that Chubby Cheese's waitress?" Cindy asked.

"Eh." Penn shrugged.

Cindy sighed. "I don't know what I'm gonna do with you."

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

"Remember children, you should always get the gold, not sliver or bronze and dish out the competition." Josee reminded her niece and her best friend.

"Yes, ma'am." Sarah nodded.

"Yes, Aunt Josee." Anna Mae also nodded.

"You do me proud, Anna Mae." Josee smiled to her niece.

"I won't let you or Jacques down." Anna Mae promised her aunt.

Josee ruffled up her niece's hair as she drove to the Dastardly house.


	2. Chapter 2

Soon enough, the cars stopped in front of the house.

"I'll pick you up at 5:00," Penn said to Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin. "Have a good meeting and get me some cookies."

"How did we get roped into this?" Kaitlin asked.

Cindy sighed and rolled her eyes.

* * *

 ** _*One Week Ago...*_**

 _Penn and Cindy were at the drive-in together._

 _"Thanks for letting me see Finding Dory, Penn, I've wanted to see this forever!" Cindy beamed._

 _"Then you'll sign up to be one of the Squirrel Scouts." Penn said._

 _"Yeah, yeah, sure." Cindy ignored him._

 ** _*End of Flashback*_**

* * *

"Uhh, I don't know." Cindy lied.

"Aaaugh, my car!" Josee yelled out.

"Whose car did I hit?" Jo laughed. "It wasn't Angelia Hill, was it?"

Sky looked out the window, then smirked. "No, better, it was Josee."

"That ice witch?" Jo asked. "Oh, man, that's even better!"

"You better have some good insurance!" Josee growled and stormed up to the jockette.

"I happen to be friends with a gecko." Jo rolled her eyes. "Shouldn't you be building a snowman with your little sister or some whiny Disney crap like that?"

"How about you come on out so I can give you a beating?" Josee threatened.

Cindy sighed once she saw Jo and Josee. "There they go again..."

Penn honked his horn with a wave and drove off after dropping off Cindy and her friends to their first meeting.

"Can this get any worse?" Cindy sighed.

* * *

"Oh, great, who invited the Cartoon Rejects?" Hannah scoffed as she looked out the window of her house to see Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin. "Mom, do we have to let them in?"

"Mommy is sorry, dear, but don't worry, this weekend is the camping and I will make sure that you and your friends will win, we will even cheat." Lauren replied.

"Oh, Hannah, your hair looks great!" Sarah beamed.

"Thanks, I went to see the best stylist in the city of course." Hannah smiled as she fluffed up her own hair.

"Aunt Josee is fighting with a really hot guy!" Anna Mae noticed.

"Ooh, really?!" Hannah asked.

The girls looked out.

"Ah, it's just Jo Elliot," Sarah scoffed. "Sorry, Anna Mae, but that's a man lady."

"Darn." Anna Mae pouted.

"It's okay, we're used to it," Hannah said. "He or she is just gender confused."

* * *

Cindy, Kaitlin, and Robin walked in.

"We're almost ready to get started," Lauren told her younger daughter. "Sweetie, could you have everyone come to the den after the clock strikes?"

"Yeah, Mom." Hannah replied.

"Thank you." Lauren nodded to her daughter.

"Let's see what kind of food I can snack on in the fridge?" Jo wondered to herself.

"Jo, what are you doing?" Sky asked.

"What does it look like I'm doing?!" Jo scoffed as she raided through the refrigerator. "I'm getting some food!"

"You just can't barge into someone else's fridge," Sky folded her arms. "I know this is Lauren Dastardly's house, but that's not very congenial."

"Well, I'm hungry for crying out loud and nobody likes me when I'm hungry!" Jo defended.

"Fine, but please don't make a mess," Sky said. "I don't want Jessie or Autumn to get kicked out."

"Yeah, yeah..." Jo rolled her eyes as she continued to look for something to eat.

* * *

"Hey, look, even Ranger Smith's niece is here." Cindy pointed out.

"Hey, guys." Jimmy walked over.

"Jimmy?!" Robin did a double take. "What are you doing here?"

"My folks signed me up." Jimmy replied.

"Uh, Jimmy, no offense, but you're a boy..." Cindy winced slightly.

"I know, but my parents want me to be feminine like playing with dolls and tea parties, stuff like that." Jimmy sighed.

"Your parents _want_ you to be feminine?" Kaitlin looked disturbed.

"Well, my mother anyway..." Jimmy admitted. "She always supported me with my hobbies, but my father's kind of strict and usually pressures me into playing hockey or stuff like that."

"So, what do you wanna do, Jimmy?" Cindy asked.

"I've always wanted to be an artist," Jimmy admitted. "I enjoy doing art, it's always inspired me."

"Art is truly beautiful," Cindy agreed. "Have you ever thought about talking to your parents about this?"

"Hmm... I never thought about it, thanks, Cindy." Jimmy sounded motivated.

"You're welcome." Cindy replied.

"All right, Squirrel Scouts, follow me to the den," Lauren announced, but then stopped Jo and Sky as the two teens were about to also go in. "Except for you two, you have to stay here," she said before putting on a fake smile. "Sorry!"

Jo rolled up her sleeves and her arms became muscular and fur appeared as well a wolf paw and claws. "Why I oughta..."

Sky held Jo back.

"Let go, Sky!" Jo glared.

"Sorry, but it's her house, we have to obey her rules, besides, you can deal with her later." Sky said.

"Fine, but you owe me..." Jo snarled.

"Don't worry, I'll make it worth your while later," Sky promised. "You'll see."

Jo then waited with Sky in the kitchen as the scouts went into the den and they took their seats in a circle.

"Change your arm back to normal before normal people get suspicious." Sky reminded.

"All right already, what a nag!" Jo scoffed before doing so.

Sky groaned and rolled her eyes. "I knew I should've just gone with Ella."


End file.
